


Dirty Talk

by Anstrid



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 副標題: 論為何Tony與Bruce必須靠做愛維繫世界和平。Tony一本正經地胡說八道，意圖以科學方法將博士拐上床，他會成功嗎?警告：古怪的文。充滿口頭Sex描述，將科學落實到深處，沒有真的肉，所以分成NC-17，基本無差，輕微尼綠。這是送給 一只狼人 的文!!!!!!妳贈我可愛圖，我卻贈妳以黃暴(喂)，希望喜歡啦哈哈哈哈。





	Dirty Talk

1

「 **你晨勃了。** 」

 

Bruce Banner听到这句时，他以为自己还身处某个诡异得可怕的梦中。

  
但是当他揉着酸软的眼帘，向发声源一瞧，看到科学好伙伴沿用昨晚入睡之姿、挨坐在地板上，头颅不知何时从沙发把手移师到自己裤档上三厘米的地方，一本正经、轻松平常地以「你晨勃了」代替一句「早安」，他 **宁愿** 自己仍在梦中。

拜Tony Stark所赐，他现在无比清晰地感到会阴部有点不适，两颗囊袋轻微上扯、阴茎肿胀半立、龟头微弯向右，甚至开始痛恨起为着舒适方便而穿的棉质宽裤，布料太过轻薄，紧附着隆成了「壮观」而立体的画面。

惟一阻止他微愠地离开沙发的，是Stark那张离裤裆位置太近的嘴，不可思议地近。彷佛呼吸起伏稍为大一点，都会将自己的下半身直接送上微启的唇瓣(也许是鼻尖，谁叫这人的鼻子那么高)。Banner在脑内精密计算距离，可悲地发现无论向后退、向侧滚甚至打空翻，都无法完美闪避「勃起碰上Tony的脸任何部位」这惊栗的结果，而这情景将会刻骨铭心、终生难忘(不到必要时刻，他不想一脚踹开好友)。

 

「你通常怎么解决?」

Stark握着布满胡渣的下巴，瞳孔烔烔有神，以一种深入研究数据的态度，紧盯着尴尬的部位不放。

 

挚友嘴唇一掀随时都会「短兵相接」，Banner身体僵硬，以快得几乎呛到的语速说「我不解决。」

这个说风就是雨的高智商(低情商)亿万富豪，做人处事都与地球上所有正常人不符，有时他为免被拖下水、太忙于脱离困境，甚至忘了追究或生气。

 

然后Stark不说话了，陷入沈思。

Banner脸上不着痕迹，心中更惊恐了。  
  
  
普通人说话的方式是在脑内先组织语言的条理，再娓娓道来，而Stark的嘴巴与脑袋犹如两个高速运转的摩打，很多时输出率提升至极致，思考与话语同步喷发，谈吐即是在用舌头挥洒脑细胞。但Banner总觉得这跟思虑敏捷、舌如弹簧等美誉毫无关系，这男人只是懒得反刍，想到什么说什么，因为天才即使胡说八道仍然那么超凡脱俗，如果有任何人被无处不在、刻薄又尖酸的讽刺绊倒，他会让那些笨蛋闭上耳朵。  
  
  
Stark鲜少闭嘴，沉默代表他必需腾出空间处理庞大、复杂而非常重要的事。  
Banner「受宠若惊」，不知自己的自然生理现象为什么值得这样「高级」的待遇，惶恐不安得想叫Stark「住脑」，这种事根本不值得细思好吗。

 

终于，天才思考完毕，露出如释重负的表情，抬头说「你...」

Banner看准因Stark抬高下巴而陡增的缝隙，迅雷不及掩耳蹭着后退、翻身下沙发，一气呵成。

 

「闭嘴。」  
他说着，留下背影。

  
无论Stark想发表什么伟论，他都不会想听的。

 

2

弧形反应堆，一个伟大至极的发明，利用Howard Stark发现的Badassium为核心元素，曾经吸附流向心脏的弹片跟残留的钯毒素，奇迹似地解除了Tony的死亡危机，同时为战甲提供每秒超过100亿焦耳电浆能量。

这小巧的三角夜灯，静静透着温暖的光芒，巧妙地与身体融为一体，让身为天才科学家的Banner着迷。当世界上绝大部份的科技已无法令他惊诧，这个无时无刻在身边招摇着、触手可及的小东西，就似黑夜中的莹火般，灵动而吸引，惹得他心痒难耐。

但他总不能叫Tony敞开胸腔，把「心脏」拿出来大家玩玩，只能含蓄地询问反应堆的运作原理。

Tony脸庞闪闪发亮，兴奋地与他讨论了一宵，嫌说得不过瘾，甚至一把脱了上衣，像个献宝的小孩，欢迎他凑近观察。Banner看着Tony的胸膛，咽下赞叹(毕竟对着好友线条优雅流畅的胸肌说Cool~并不是好主意)，巨细无遗地欣赏反应堆平滑的圆盖与肌肤的嵌接位，多希望能透视当中结构......就在他脸泛红光、沉迷得不能自拔时，却忽然听到一声低沉呻吟在头上响起。  
  
Tony熠如星尘的眼睛紧盯着他，耳根泛红，声线沙哑「博士，你在摸我。」，Banner才发现自己的指尖不知何时按上反应堆的边缘，轻轻划拉着。那是他的惯性动作，每遇难题总要蹭上拇指，好几次磨得墨迹快掉光才罢休。他立即道歉并弹开一个身位，Tony戏谑道没有需要抱歉的地方，这场观摩就在微妙的气氛下结束了。

 

然后就是现在。

Tony准备维护与清洁反应堆，诚邀他有兴趣可以参与。Banner犹豫再三，他记得Clint上个月才跟Tony讨论过真正的裸体是否包括拔出反应堆，Tony说「要让我拔走反应堆、露出大窟窿，比掰开屁股还可怕。那就是粉红色的大伤疤」，现在他却谈论天气似的递出橄榄枝。  
  
  
Banner深吸口气，冷静地接过了专用润滑剂。

  
他恨自己没有察觉这是早有预谋的。

 

「现在的外观简化了，框架剩下中心的三角形...不得不说简单才是经典...」Tony躺在舒适的皮椅上，耐心地解释。

  
Banner戴上消毒手套，小心翼翼地捧着那闪亮珍稀的「巨钻」，贪婪的目光环绕不可思议的机械作品，想着就是这小东西给强大的战甲提供动能，支撑Iron man飞越无数晨曦与夜空。虽然早已明白了所有运作原理，但是近距离接触到内核时，仍然深感震撼。

「博士，你的眼神像要吃了它，我很希望你用润滑膏来抹拭，而不是涎液，虽然我稍微想象了一下那画面，应该挺辣的。」

Banner轻咳一声，用柔软的毛巾轻擦反应堆，金睛火眼，以免留下哪怕一条微小刮痕。

Stark啰啰嗦嗦，他任由画外音从耳边略过，用久得毫无必要的时间，专心致志保养那神奇的小装置，掂量它赋予掌心的重量、欣赏柔灿蓝光、尽情用手指来回滑过非常细腻的边框，他舐着下唇，故意施力直至指头印上发红的压痕。  
它每个角度的孤线都无懈可撃，镶嵌细节吹毛求疵，这是名乎其实的科学艺术品。 

他几乎想要礼貌性询问Stark，「可否借我研究一段长时间，如果你不嫌胸口太过空洞或者忽然 **暴毙**?」

直到Banner察觉好友已经反常地沈静很久了，一瞧，竟脸色炙涨、呼吸紊乱。再不尽快进行下一个步骤，自己很可能成为继Stane后第一个成功抢夺反应堆、任Iron man趴跌地板苟延残喘的人(必须说这主意非常甜美诱人)，才愿意轻手轻脚搁下它，拿取另一条干净的毛巾，走近。 

「你的样子有点不妥，需要些什么吗?」 

「不及你觊觎反应堆的样子 **不妥** 。你对待它的方式令我口干舌燥，麻烦倒杯水来。」

 Stark咕噜咕噜大啖甘露，舒解干涸喉咙。

 

Banner若有所思，忍不住问道，「你心脏那些弹片全被钳出来了吧?」 

「嗯。」 

 

「我记得你提过，新型号盔甲全装了外置动能，像War machine那种?」 

 

Stark倒抽一口凉气，吧哒搁下水杯，瞪大眼睛，语带颤抖地指责，「所以你答应住进来真的是为了抢反应堆！我早就说过，以你的聪明才智，不当超级大反派简直可惜，想不到一语成谶。」

不然博士为何一再确认他失去了「小夜灯」还能继续生存跟操控Iron Suit!?

 

 Banner干笑，漫不经心地搔搔头，「我只是顺着你的玩笑说下去。」 

「你真该看看你现在的样子，丁点也不似开玩笑，比你昨晚警告Pietro『不要再将小蕃茄丢上Wanda的碟子，不然唤Hulk出来进行一场有意义的绿色教育』还认真。」 

 

「…是吗?」Banner疑惑地捏捏自己的脸颊。

 

「你现在故意露出『Uh oh、被发现了』的表情，真是很有安慰作用，而且一点也不 **寒心** ，博士。」

  
3

插科打诨暂竭。

Banner万分谨慎地将手伸进「 **大峡谷** 」—对，他决定暂时给它一个配得上神圣使命的、宏伟壮丽的命名。 

 

这是当务之急。  
如果他们再不达成共识，Stark就要继续唤它「肉洞」，而「凹槽」也不是个好选择。讨论到最后，在「大粉穴」几乎拍板的时候，Banner着急地大喊「大峡谷吧！」，然后Stark这混蛋无耻地笑了两分钟，蜷曲双腿、笑到发抖，他威胁把Clint吃剩的饼屑倒进他 **身体的所有洞** 里，才肯乖乖闭嘴。

 

「有种味道。」Banner说。  
他在超细纤维毛巾喷上保养液，套住两个指头，从弧框边缘开始用慢慢转圈的方式，擦拭金属面。  
  
雪白的毛巾依然洁白。  
Stark对待身体就如螺丝起子，不爱惜地狂砸任摔，伤痕累累；但照料反应堆却崇敬如神殿，无微不至，不惹一颗尘埃。   
  
  
「……什么味道?不会是威士忌，我成功戒酒半个月了。」   
  
刚才Banner的手轻巧地伸进来时，Stark毫无预警地浑身一震，脖子仰高的幅度大得突显颤抖的喉核，他将手背紧抵额头，屏息几秒才平复了脊椎涌上的麻痺感，让博士继续工作。

现在说话仍有丝几不可察的痛苦。 

  
  
「就像椰子混合金属。」Banner眼睛转一圈，想出比较贴切的形容。 

  
  
「你知道吗，那是大部份吸毒者对Cocaine的描述。」 

  
「…我会闻上瘾吗?」Banner微笑，指头往深处探，现在前半掌都埋在「峡谷」中了。 

  
  
「你不觉得开这玩笑根本是在调情吗?」  
Stark磨一下牙，声音低沉了一些。   
  
  
  
「你可是Tony Stark，任何玩笑都会被你理解成调情。」

 

4

「Bruce,我敢说你现在对身体接触没那么抗拒了?鉴于你半只手都插进了我的无底洞里，悠然自得地掏弄。」

思绪跳跃的Tony又带起了一个新话题。

 

Banner被迫跟着他的思路玩「飞行棋」，已很习惯这种从南半球胡扯到北半球的规律，「站在你面前的是Banner医生，医生能毫无心理障碍地接触病人。」

「天，你真是我见过最沈迷『 **人格分裂** 』游戏的人，如果你想玩角色扮演，至少该戴个听诊器来引导我进入角色，Doc,我会为了你穿上特别宽松的病人服的，背部全裸、需要用绑带勉强系起来那种，还要让你慢慢的、逐个拆开蝴蝶结，直至整片背脊布满鸡皮疙瘩为止。」Tony缓慢而嘶哑的语调，带着气音，似有冰冷的指尖正搔动着他的脊骨。

 

「我还是有点基本医学知识的，加上之前的行医经验，要比角色扮演专业一点。顺带一提，人格分裂跟角色扮演完全是两个层次的事。如果碰到你的洞让你兴奋难耐，我不介意你开个小屏幕播Porn纾解，以代替口述色情桥段。」

Banner维持脸无表情。

 

「Hey，别误会，我从没有质疑过你的专业，我连消毒药水都会买错酒精好吗。但我们都知道这种单纯『润滑』、『摩擦』的功夫完全不需要劳驾到医学知识，要将这次飞跃性的亲密『肢体接触』拨归为『医生义务』那肯定是在侮辱智商。我承认我性致高昂，但也只怪你前几天用那么专注、投入的态度摸我，一分钟前又主动调情，这已经超越了我能承受的挑逗底线。针对你来说，我的底线比一张地毯还容易跨越。」

 Banner很小幅度地摇头，决定避重就轻，选择最安全的答案，「你有哪次『买错酒精』是误会，你买什么都会买错酒精。没错，我对身体接触的敏感跟抗拒度显著降低了，这是融入团队、长期相处的基本条件，不值得独立讨论.....所以，你到底想说什么?」

人是群居动物，即使是半人半怪兽也需要偶尔的肌肤接触来确认安全感跟存在感。Banner从一开始故意避开触碰，对话时眼神游离、头昏脑涨，直到现在已习惯了队长老兵式搭肩、Thor热汗淋漓的熊抱以及Tony无处不在的搂肩跟揉后颈(这个男人与他相反，不碰活物就会出现禁断症)。他暗地里作了很多不为人知的努力，并且为现状感到满足跟高兴。

 

「这样说吧，我乐意帮你测试肌肤相亲的忍耐极限、不，或者说是 **享受** 极限，就当是好玩又有益身心的长期实验。」

 

「——你乐意… **帮我**?我什么时候说过要挑战这种无谓的事?」  
Banner的眉头皱得能夹死一只小仓鼠，惊诧好友的脑回路竟然比卑萨尼迷宫还绕。

 

「噢不，你没有用嘴巴说出来，但你寂寞的身体已经展露了饥渴的一面。」

 

「...是因为………晨勃?」眉头直竖已没法满足Banner表达震惊的急切诉求，现在连声线也高了起来，非常艰难地挤出这个词语。

 

「嗯哼。恭喜你没有勃起障碍。」Tony一脸看到自家狗狗终于懂得把球咬回来的欣慰。

 

「—那只是自然的生理反应!——」

 

「自然生理 **需求** ，但是你从不解决。容我对你多年来坚忍卓绝的禁欲与自制力致上最崇高敬意。」Tony轻松地把手搁在额头，做了个敬礼动作。

 

「谢谢。我看不出为什么现在要改变。」

 

「拜托，是你从Asgard回来变笨了，还是我变聪明了?假设我还没有到达天才癫峰的话。」

Tony的双眼瞪得比他还大，露出「不敢置信，竟然要我从头解释」的样子。

「原始核心数据改变，令你以往的对策不合时宜，我们一定要尽快推翻重来。时间关系，我已经贴心地列了一长串的实验清单…」

 

「说人话。」他觉得Tony已经到达了天才「疯癫」。

 

「 **Hulk.** 」

 

5

「诱发Hulk的主因有愤怒、恐惧、性兴奋等等令肾上腺素与心跳急速飙升的情况，所以你在那次意外之后强行抑制欲望，逼迫Little Brucie 修炼成『苦行憎』， 满出来的菁华只能悄悄被内裤布面吸收，比十三岁小处男还可怜。但是Hulk现在有两岁智商，最重要是能够理性思考，照你『抢车轪』的说法，以往堵渐防微的方式未必行得通，加强压制更可能引起反弹，积极解决方法是尝试沟通，对吗?」

 

「嗯。」Banner扯扯嘴角，不置可否，却开始静下心来，发现自己的大脑正被拉进工作模式，就如每次学术讨论一样，「回来之后我还没有跟他对话。」

他总觉得自己与Hulk就像房客，看彼此不顺眼，也不愿承认对方存在，但现在Hulk的房门已敞开了一条缝，他却还没心理准备推门而进。

 

「嗯哼，胆小鬼。之前几次你主动放弃控制权让Hulk出来应战时，他都非常遵从指令，就像队长发梦都会梦到的完美队友。而且他真心与所有人交朋友，黏人得要命，绝对是个甜心大宝贝，Pepper还答应了给他焗草莓松饼。」

 

Bruce开启了纯熟的自嘲模式，「很高兴知道大伙相处融洽，而我竟然还能在『超级英雄．手牵手好朋友』榜单中被挤得更低，对手还是另一个『自己』。」

 

「如果真的有这种名单，Fury万年垫底好吗?而且你在我心中永远是首位，不接受反驳。

  
我是说，迟早你也必须与Hulk协调出更成熟的相处模式，无论是直接或透过第三方沟通，在你们得到共识后，订立『除非遇上生存威胁，否则两个小时内不能出现』这种协议会是不错的开始。那时你会需要大量血液、细胞样本等等分析数据，就像我刚才说的，必须将所有诱因排查一次，看看Hulk的自制力能否压制被动诱因，而我对结果无比乐观。」

 

Banner习惯性想扶起眼镜，却发现自己根本没戴，「所以?」

 

「但是愤怒、恐惧很难在预知情况下被引发，例如我给你戴上测量手表，唤醒Veronica，然后搧你十巴掌，你大概不会生气。」

 

「我会 **非常．生．气** 。」

 

「嘿，别故意找碴嘛~现阶段来说，最快捷、容易安排与满足测试条件的只有一项。」

 

Bruce下颚绷紧，后悔自己任由话题拓展，忽然有股很强的冲动，想用手中的毛巾绞勒Stark的颈项，制止他下一句话。

 

「 **性高潮。** 」

 

好吧，他说出来了。

 

6

 Bruce脑袋嗡嗡作响，感觉自己快要抓狂，又不太确定该从哪处开始发火，Stark严肃正经的科学專家脸，显得他更像是房中无理取闹那个，  
「你有一长串的实验清单...?」

 

「是，我想现在可以揭晓这列表的好听名字—『做爱实验清单』。」

 

 「..........................!?」

Banner庆幸自己没有在喝水，不然一定仰头将所有水喷上天花板，化身人形喷泉。

「先停下…」现在不制止Tony的天马行空，一份新鲜滚烫的计划最迟明早便会出现桌上。

 

「别为了反对而反对。先听我说完，这些实验将会循序渐进、由浅入深，避免不必要的心理压力。  
  
第一阶段，我会采取保守态度，建议『互相撸管』，地点选在实验室沙发方便处理突发情况，先播放和缓的音乐，灯光较暗70%，减低首次肉帛相见的尴尬，上衫随你喜欢保留。我会准备些润滑剂，以免你考珀液、即是预射精液分泌不足，而我的分泌足夠多所以不用担心。」

 「我会体贴地把手掌搓暖了再碰你的。博士，你知道后穴和阴囊之间有两条血管唤作隐性睪丸吗?.......那儿布满敏感的神经末梢，我会狠狠摩擦那个位置，直到你硬得不能再硬、硬到滴水，求我用拳头操你为止。但是我會將整个过程会拖得非常慢，为了摸清楚哪条血管、哪条青筋令你爽到抖，如果你的膝盖软得站不住，可以躺下来。

因为我要确定你尿道口的小缝张得够开、够湿，令我满意，才会开始用拇指搓你那发胀的龟头....从冠状沟一直揉上去，你会受不了延迟高潮而尖叫出来，那时我才会允許你射到痛......你有画面了对不对?」

 

..................这他妈叫作「避免心理压力」跟「采取保守态度」!?

Banner血液轰隆冲上大脑，掌心颤抖冒汗，猜测自己是否身陷某个整人节目，要被迫听Stark用低哑的嗓音玩Dirty Talk，同时Jarvis会把他的窘迫神态全程录下来。  
他只听了几句，心跳已快冲破胸骨，差不多直接变绿了。

但是Tony神采飞扬的目光、高昂的腔调，无疑是沈溺科学研究时才会出现的表情，令他无法抗拒被牵进这场诡异的讨论。

 

「咳，既然我是惟一实验对象，为什么要為對方做手活?」

他們通常各述其职，若然收集数据者参与到实验过程中，将会分身不暇，并严重影响客观跟准确性。

除非参与人数不只两個，才有可能细化分工……嗯!?…快打住!这个思考方向太恐布了! 

 

Banner被自己一下子跃得太远的思维吓到，深吸口气，安抚隐隐发痛的额角。

 

Tony的头后仰，挑起眉头，「我是个大慈善家，但我没有慷慨跟不求回報到这个地步，好吗。

退一步来说，单纯地接受爱抚，兴奋感远逊于与活生生的肉体缠绵，互动才是性爱亲密感的关键来源。

而且Halo~这是Tony Stark，全球评选最性感的亿万富豪，我敢说有幸摸到这么漂亮的躯体，虚荣跟快感提升不只30%，有助加快实验效率，换句话说，你的持久度会大幅下降，收集『精液』的时间成本因而收窄，有益无害。」   
  
  
「不要以为我不知道那个评选网是SI旗下的。」

 

博士的脸很红，坐立不安，频繁做出紧张的小动作，但他仍然留心倾听，没有發脾氣走掉，这绝对是个好肖头。  
Tony在心中大放烟花，决定再下一城。

「要令研究更顺利，我必然问明你的性癖...」

 

「...我没有任何性癖。」

 

「那你能接受前列腺高潮吗?」

 

 **「** **!?** **」**

 

7

「继续跟着我的声音。」

Stark的喉核上下滑动，深哑的嗓音攀过卷动着、偶尔会看到的艳红舌尖，慢慢爬上他的后颈，惹起一阵颤栗，带着磁性引力溜进耳膜里搔痒，直痒到心底，令他腰腹酸沉不已，脚尖不自觉蜷曲。

 「直肠对异物有强烈的排斥反应，但你完全可以放心交给我。我会很温柔的用润滑剂涂满穴口，像把蜜糖淋上松饼一样，缓缓搓开皱折直至足够伸进一根手指，先尽情感受里面的肉有多紧塞温暖，等到你不再挟得我手指发痛，才伸进第二根开始转动...

你会开始呻吟，小穴食髓知味地含住我，适应节奏。我发誓灵巧的指头会顺利找到膀胱下面的前列腺，非常仔細地按摩，令它有意识不停收缩，让你像触电一样又爽又麻，甚至会淫蕩地扭着屁股，求我更用力操你...」

Stark吞咽濕潤的喉头，声音夹杂着一点低低的喘息，令周遭荷尔蒙因子浓郁得像要溢出来...

「噢，也许我会残忍地放慢步調，心情好的话才会大发慈悲地粗鲁抽插，直到你的阴阜几乎麻木，只能绝望地嘶吼着迎接高潮，感觉强烈得下半身好像要被撕裂一样......这种迷人快感可以持续數分钟以上，你的身体会虚脱，但可憐的肉棒仍然很硬，没法射精，到後來你会乞求我把更大的东西塞进窄穴、填得更满，甚至哭出来....... **Ohhhh!!** 」

 伴随着轻叫，Stark几乎整个人从躺椅跃起—Banner本來抹着反应堆内槽的指尖，忽然碰上了胸口底部的伤痂。

 

「天哪!.......对不起，你还好吗?」Banner脸红耳赤，不知自己怎会极度分心，犯下这种低级错误。

 

Tony眼簾閉得打皺，将手掌平放在锁骨上，胸腔剧烈起伏，好不容易才找回声音，断断续续地说，

「不、這伤疤就是個婊子，那么多年还是像一团疯狂的粉色神经线，超級敏感。我刚才把自己说硬了，你一碰上来几乎直接射出来...God.」

 

Banner咬著下唇，緩緩把手抽出来，怕一不小心又碰上雷池。

 

「...所以你听完觉得怎样，博士?」Tony额角滴汗，还在气喘嘘嘘。

 

「我觉得你應該收购一家Phone Sex公司，不时兼职，普渡众生。」

刚才Tony说的每一句都 **香艳** 得跟科学 **实验** 沾不上边。

 

「虽然所有跟我睡过的人都愿意背书，但你不需要单凭只字片語就相信我，博士，我明白你挑选实验伙伴有多严苛。我们可以先试试契合度，你会发现我的技巧出乎意料的高超，超越你一切可能的想象。」

 

Banner沉默半晌，低喃，「不，这不可能发生的。」

 

Tony摊开双手，穷追不舍，「至少给我一个理由?」

 

「我得想想......再给你满意的解释。」

 

「能够想出来的解释就是借口.......是因为什么、噢我知道了，你觉得这样很尴尬?」

Tony盯紧博士发烫的耳垂跟下敛的眉目，恍然大悟。

 

「你很惊讶一头在闹市裸奔的怪兽竟然還有微不足道的羞耻心?」

 

「我们商量好的，博士，你每这样自嘲一次便要收下一件至少千元的Cashmere毛衣。」Tony耸肩。

「...想想世界和平、嗯?再回忆那些闪烁泪光、对我们充满信任的眼神?你竟然自私地因为自己—微不足道的羞耻心—而放弃对Hulk的全盘掌握?」

 

「你再这样對自己、對世界不负责任，我要向队长投诉，把你踢出Avengers。」

 

Banner对于Stark的厚颜无耻又有了新的认识。

 

8

「即使我真的需要这些实验数据，为什么拍檔除了你之外不作他选?」

Banner瞇起眼眸，最后一次强迫自己认真起来，把这堆建议放在学术的天秤上掂量，审视是否可行。

 

「你这问题令我心碎，Bruce，你难道想要带着我以撸管撸到脱皮为代价、呕心沥血想了三天、那么精彩绝伦的做爱清单，和其他人做一遍?不、我会直接杀了那个人的，话题完结。」

 

「如果那些人是Cap,Thor或者Clint，你便杀不了。」

 

「即是说你能够抱着满腔诚意，走到Cap的面前说『早安，为了维系世界和平，今天请跟我完成A35-B2这几种交媾姿势』? 出门转右请便。」

 

「............................」Banner不得不承认Stark说得对极，紧咬着牙，转身，对反应堆进行最后的检查。

 

「坦白说，你也没法抗拒我的魅力，你看反应堆的眼神饥渴得想把它舔一遍。  
而我，好像一个世纪前就没有掩饰过对你的欲望，你现在向下瞄，会看到我某个部位已经起立致敬了很久，在你靠近我的第一秒开始胀痛，現在快要爆炸。温馨提示，别被那雄伟的Size吓到。」

 

「——我是被反应堆的科技吸引、不是你的身体—」

 

「Hey，反应堆的智慧出自我的脑袋，实体镶嵌在我的胸前。它就是我，承认吧，你想要的其实是我—

我们是疯狂科学家，还有谁比我俩更适合彼此?」

 

「好了，别说了。」  
博士的声音很冷静。

 

9

「...喂~~博士~~~~」  
Stark闭嘴了两秒，迅速转换怀柔政策，想要撒娇。

 

Banner背对着他，忙碌地摆好根本不乱的工具。

 

「我下星期二晚上有空，可以 **试行第一次实验。** 」

 

10

Stark微张着嘴，任这个爆炸性消息渗透每个脑细胞。

又花多了几秒疯狂扭来扭去，无声尖叫，反正博士只顾着扮驼鸟看不到。

 

「YA~HA!!! **我爱科学**!!!!」

 

博士听着他的欢呼，脸庞出奇滚烫，連勾起了嘴角也不自覺，拎起反应堆準備鑲回Tony身上。

 

Stark却忽然纠结起来，托着下巴喃喃自语「等等，仔细一想，不知什么时候开始，我爱博士好像比科学还多...太神奇了...」  
完全没有意识到自己无意中说了什么。

 

11

听到这句的Banner震惊得双手一松。

 

 **「咯哒** **!!!** **」**

 

「......博士，什么声音，你把反应堆摔地上了?」

 

「怎么不答我，Brucie!?......」

 

 

 

  
**小尾巴** **:**

「Wow...你刚才把反应堆用力插进「大峡谷」时，那感觉...简直欲仙欲死，我们一定要找时间多做几次。补充一句，用它或者用你的身体部位，我也完全能接受。  
好了，麻烦把我的手机拿来，我得向可爱的队友们分享这份喜悦。」

 

「想也别想。」博士微笑，把手机挪得更开。

 

 「我會說得很含蓄，沒人會猜到的。」

Stark二话不说在半空中开了屏幕，进入Avengers群组打字：

 

 _Stark:_  Guys,我跟博士要针对Hulk进行一连串紧凑的实验，以后实验室将会非常忙碌，要过来麻烦24小时前向Jarvis预约。

  
          如果你们经过听到古怪又激烈的声音，发现我跟博士忽然消失，在白天特别没有精神，半夜却要吃宵夜补充体力，那完全是实验的副作用，不用担心。  
  
_Cap:_  实验危险吗？小心至上。

  
_Clint_ :.......................  
  
_Thor:_..........................Huh?  
  
_Nat_ _：_ 队长，惟一的危险是Stark马上风死掉。  
        他说的实验是跟博士上床。

 _Cap:_  .......................

 _Clint_ :.......................  
  
_Thor:_..........................Huh?

 

<系統提示：Banner退出群組>

 

 (完)

**Author's Note:**

> 博士你是中了蠱嗎，為什麼Tony亂掰到最後，你總是什麼都答應XDDDDD醒醒啊!你的智商被吃掉了嗎XDDDD Tony你真的知道什麼叫含蓄嗎？


End file.
